Lolly's 3 Wishes
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Lolly is indulging herself cause its her B-Day today! Come join Lolly's B-Day Party the Mugiwaras throw for her with special guest star appearances. / Crazy Crack & Yaoi


**Title:** Lolly's 3 Wishes

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji AcexSanji LawxSanji LuffyxSanji

**Summary:** Lolly is indulging herself cause its her B-Day today! Come join Lolly's B-Day Party the Mugiwaras throw for her with special guest star appearances. Crazy Crack & Yaoi

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, and LOTS of yaoi pervyness!

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

If you want to get all the jokes be sure to be update with all my stories!

Fun Fanfic Challenge at the end!

* * *

Lolly was busy at work on another monstrous piece of writing that she dared to called fanfic when suddenly her hidden lair was infiltrated. "Pop tarts and bell whistles! Someone has entered my hidden lair!"

"No shit?" said Zoro.

"Lolly it's just a spare closet on the Sunny…really…what the hell?" Nami blinked.

"You say closet I say mansion!" Lolly stuck out her tongue.

"I thought you said it was a hidden lair?" questioned Luffy.

"Oi enough of this lets just get on with this so we can get at lest to the good part." muttered Zoro.

"Eh?" questioned Lolly.

"The Surprise Party!" offered Luffy ever so helpfully.

Nami and Zoro both smacked Luffy on the head as Nami yelled out, "You're not sups to tell dummy!"

"Yay a party for me?" Lolly jumped up and pulled them in a huge group hug, "Awe you guys are the best!"

Luffy was the only one that hugged back as the other two rolled their eyes and pulled the group up top side of the ship.

Much weeping of cries of joy was then given by Lolly as the party then took off from there. After a fabulous dinner from her favorite cook in the whole wide world Lolly got to open her gifts.

Nami handed Lolly a piece of paper. Lolly took it and blinked at it reading it over. "This is a bill! For using you in my stories!"

Nami smirked, "Yes but I took 50% off since it's your birthday."

"Gee thanks Nami…." grumbled Lolly.

"We are next Lolly!" cried out Franky and Usopp together handing Lolly a huge wrapped up gift. All excited Lolly at once opened it…turned beat red and hid it under the table. "Huh thanks guys! Heh….NEXT!"

Chopper peeked around the table leg and then scurried over to Lolly and timidly offered her a tube of lotion with a bow on it.

Taking it Lolly blinked. "Huh…thank you?"

"It's for your hands so when you're typing up your stories they don't get dried out and stuff." Chopper blushed.

"Awe that's sooo sweet!" she then pounced the little furball and cuddled.

Chopper in Lolly's hold wiggled and blushed more dancing side to side with a huge smile on his face, "Shut up, this does not make me happy at all!"

Giggling Lolly let Chopper go to take the gift Brook now offered her. Opening it up she found eatable panties with in. "Yeah…not happening…" Lolly stepped on Luffy's foot and the captain's mouth then opened like a trash can. Lolly dumped the panties in and took her foot off Lully's thus making his mouth close and he gulped down the treat.

Zoro was then up and simply dropped a few sandbags at Lolly's feet.

Lolly grinned coyly, "Heh yeah ok I get it." she said as a sweat drop came to the side of her head.

"Her you go author-san." Robin then offered a wrapped up box to Lolly.

"Sqweee a gift from Robin! I know this is going to be so cool!" Quickly she took the lid off the wrapped up box and blinked as she stared at what was inside. Slowly she reached inside to take out some of the papers and skim them over. "Huh Robin these are all script ideas staring you…"

"Just read them over and think about it author-san." urged Robin with a small smile on her lips.

Blinking Lolly stuffed the papers back in and pushed the box under the table, "Yeah…I will get right on that…"

"Oh most beautiful fair creator in the world!" sang out Sanji as he noodle danced over to Lolly's side with hearts in his eyes.

At once Lolly forgot about the others and took up a noodle dance of her own with hearts pouring form her eyes, "Hai Sanji-kun!"

Suddenly turning into the cool sexy beast he was Sanji got to one knee with his hands over his heart, "I'm sorry my gift is not more but do please enjoy it as my heart baked the very love into it I feel for such a kind and lovely lady as yourself!" Franky and Usopp then rolled out a mountain-ish size of a lovely decorated cake.

Lolly's eyes bugged out of her head and then pounced the sexy blonde "Ah Sanji-kun you truly are the best and knows just what speaks to a girl's stomach ...erg I mean heart!"

"Awe don't forget about me Lolly I have a gift for you too!" whined Luffy.

Leaving the sexy cook in a nose bleeding mess Lolly skipped over to the captain of the ship, "Of course not Luffy how could anyone ever forget about you!" She reached out taking Luffy's cheek in a pinch and pulled it stretching it out and then let it go so it snapped back in place the whole time the grin on the man's face never leaving.

Luffy then held out a shinny silver coin. Taking the coin Lolly blinked.

"It's a wishing coin that grants you 3 wishes." explained the captain.

Lolly held it to her chest. "Oh hellz yeah! Best gift ever Luffy!" cheered Lolly.

"Ne…does it really work?" questioned Nami.

"Humm …lets find out…" smirked Lolly making her first wish.

Suddenly then the top of the cake Sanji had made busted open and out popped Ace and Law wearing only the hats on their heads and the smiles on their faces.

"Yay I'm alive!" cheered out Ace.

"Huh Miss. Lolly why I'm I here …and where is my clothing?" questioned Law.

Lolly strolled over to the cake, "Cause your both hot as hell …and clothing psh posh like you need it." she then stuck her finger in the icing of the cake and then sucked it off. "Mmm yeah most certainly best cake ever!"

"Wow…it really worked." gasped out a shocked Usopp who had given the coin to Luffy as a joke.

Luffy beamed with pride as Sanji blushed and tried not to look what had been done to his cake for Lolly.

"Well then that leaves you with two more wishes Lolly." Brook pointed out.

A slow smirk came to Lolly's face, "Hum…Zoro, Ace, Luffy and Law gang rapping Sanji or male strip show?"

Sanji and Zoro deadpanned.

Ace smiled, "I will do either I'm just so fucking happy to be alive!"

"I vote for the first." smirked Law.

Luffy shrugged, "They both sound like fun to me."

Everyone blinked and looked at Luffy.

"What the rubber man can't have a moment of pervyness once and awhile?" Luffy questioned with his hands on his hips.

"Alright then…next wish coming up!" cheered out Lolly.

Suddenly Robin, Nami and Lolly sat comfortably in some lawn chairs seated in front of a stage that had appeared out of nowhere.

On the stage dancing in just tight speed-os was, Kidd, Smoker, Shanks, Koza, Lucci, Jyabura, Gin, Mihawk, and last but not lest Doflamingo, all the sexy bastards Lolly had ever drooled over. As Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Crocodile sprayed water over them.

Down in front of the stage in a kiddy pool of flavored strawberry lube was, Zoro, Law, Ace and Luffy having their way with Sanji, all very naked.

Lolly clinked wine glasses with Robin and Nami and together they cheered, "Kanpai!" and drank deeply from their glasses.

"A very impressive sneaky way of using that all in one wish Lolly" smirked Nami.

"Lolly-chawn save me!" cried out Sanji between his moans.

"Sorry Sanji-kun to busy watching!" cried out Lolly in reply.

With a bit of a chuckle Robin then questioned, "What are you going to use your last wish for?"

"Oh that's very simple." Lolly then points to the readers, "Lolly wishes for more AcexSanji and LawxSanji fanfic please!"

"Oi! Why not me? I'm one of your top fav pairings with the ero-cook" grunted out the swordsman pausing in mid-lick.

"Psh yeah but you have like over 9,000 fanfics of you guys out there." answered Lolly.

"Over 9,000!" cried out Usopp and Chopper together.

"Oi!" yelled out Lolly with a tick on the side of her forehead, "Cut that out right now we are not doing that joke!"

"Humm I think its too late author-san it's already out there now." smirked Robin.

"Blah whatever…I just need me more of a fix on Ace and Law with Sanji. In fact I think I will even be starting on 'The Laws of Love' between chapters of 'You're Mine' after my B-Day…Its just to hot of a story idea for me to ignore anymore….as much as I have tried to."

"Ouch! Dammit Law you bit me!" cried out Sanji.

Law smirked, "What? I'm just practicing for my up coming star role."

"Enough talking more nookie!" Lolly demanded and clapped her hands.

Lolly then lay back in her chair and watched the beauty of it all, "Best birthday ever!"

_The End_

_

* * *

_

**A/N's:** Lol I'm soooo sorry for writing this! *bows with her head to the ground* Forgive me!

**FanFic Challenge:** _PLWEASE!_ T.T More AcexSanji & LawxSani stories! I will even settle for them not being yaoi but it would be an even bigger treat if they were! Seriously though it's sooo sad there is so few here.

AcexSanji has a mere 14 stories or so

And!

LawxSanji only 3! Which two of them I did xD

If you decide to take this challenge make sure you message me so I can read and review your work and wuv you forever for taking part in my request! ^.^


End file.
